steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.3 Statek wspomnień
Streszczenie''' ' Bezimienni wybrali się na statek na którym Octavia znalazła nagranie od Granat. Jednak nie zdają sobie sprawy co ten statek oznacza dla jednej osoby z drużyny. Fabuła' ' Cała drużyna właśnie szła na wycieczkę. Oczywiście nie zapomnieli o Wolfie. Wędrował tak aż wreszcie trafili na miejsce. -Em Octi ale tu jest tylko wzgórze- mówi Cymofan. -Niekoniecznie. Wolf szukaj- powiedziała Octi. Wilk szukał wejścia. W końcu odnalazł właz. Był bardzo grubo przysypany śniegiem. Cymofan przechodząc potknęła się o coś i upadła. Wstała i popatrzyła co to jest. Odsypała trochę. To malutki toporek. Miała wrażenie że już kiedyś taki widziała. Przyglądneła się bardziej otoczeniu. Przez moment miała obraz przed oczami który ją wystraszył. -Hej Cymcia idziesz? - mówi do koleżanki Octi. Ta nie reagowała- Hej! Cymofan- podchodzi do niej i ją potrząsa- Cymofan. -Ooch! - krzyknęła przestraszona- Wybacz. Mówiłaś coś? -Tak? Abyśmy weszli do środka- pokazuje właz- Pocałowałam Korala w policzek i roztopił śnieg na włazie. -Och. To słodko- powiedziała jeszcze lekko nieotrząśnięta- To... Na co czekamy? Chodźmy do środka. -Właśnie cały czas... - nie zdążyła bo Cymofan już pobiegła do środka. Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła za nią. W środku było naprawdę ciemno. Sople lodu wisiały z dachu, a cała powierzchnia była bardzo brudna. -Czyli to tutaj znalazłaś ten dysk? -pyta się FP świecąc klejnotem- bardzo tu... Brudno. -Znalazła się Rozenek - zażartował Koral- Ty mam suchara. -Dawaj- mówi Octuś. - Dlaczego Szafir nie opowiada strasznych historii? -Nie wiem? - mówi Perłą przyglądając się urządzeniu. -Bo MROŻĄ KREW W ŻYŁACH! Cymofan i Octavia śmiechy. Perła nie widziała w tym nic śmiesznego. -Mam wrażenie że... Byłam tu kiedyś- powiedziała zdziwiona fuzja. Weszła do jednego z pomieszczeń. Tam właśnie miał być zabańkowany klejnot. Nie było go tam. Bańka musiała pęknąć przez sopel. Fuzja przeraziła się. Wyszła ze zniszczonego pokoiku- Musimy z tąd wyjść tu jest niebezpiecznie. -Ale dopiero co zaczęliśmy zwiedzać- mówi Koral. Cymofan nie słuchała ich. Zabańkowała wszystkich i przeniosła do świątyni. Stanęła na środku -Jeremy! Wiem że tu jesteś! Nie chowaj się!- mówi stanowczo. Cisza. Klejnot spojrzał do góry. Z sufitu kapała dziwna czarno-granatowa maź. Kiedy już cała skapnęła uformował się z niej wysoki mężczyzna. Jego klejnot choć piękny i w kształcie łzy miał ślad skażenia. Spojrzał pustym wzrokiem na fuzję. -Proszę. Kto się tu zjawił- powiedział po chwili idąc w stronę fuzji. Ta widząc go przestraszyła się i powoli się cofała. Aż do samej ściany- Trochę mi zajęło aby rozgryźć że to wy- przyparł ją do ściany. Zablokował jej drogę ucieczki. Przybliżył się do niej i odsłonił oko. Całe czarne. Patrzył się nim w nią- Psiapsiułki. Zawsze myślą tak samo- schował je. -Czego ode mnie chcesz Jeremy? - powiedziała stanowczo. -Odpowiedzi. Co wy tu robicie? I czemu tak wyglądacie?- pyta się jej ciągle patrząc bez emocji. -To jak my wyglądamy teraz to... Tylko kamuflaż- spuściła głowę- aby nikt o nas już nie wiedział. -Ciekawe usprawiedliwienie- podniósł jej delikatnie główkę - Ale tu jeszcze ktoś z wami był. Kim jest ta banda? -Nie powinno Cię to interesować! - mówi zła. Odwróciła głowę. -Doprawdy. Czyżby wam na nich zależało? Tak jak na tamtych klejnotach? Nic nie powiedziała. -Aa. Boicie się o nich nawet myśleć. Co? O tamtych których nie uratowałyście. -PRZESTAŃ! -odepchnęła go i chciała uderzyć ze złości lecz ten złapał ją za nadgarstek i jeszcze bardziej unieruchomił- Puszczaj mnie! Słyszysz puszczaj!! -Posłuchaj mnie tak dla odmiany- zaszeptał jej po chwili coś do ucha. Ta przeraziła się na myśl o tym co on jej przekazał- Jasne? Kiwnęła głową. Ten lekko się uśmiechnął, wypuścił ją i pocałował w usta. -Grzeczna dziewczynka- wycofał się- A tak na marginesie. Teraz już mam wybór co do waszej dwójki. Odszedł w ciemny zakamarek. Cymofan zarumieniła się. Wracała do domu. Przez drogę rozmyślała słowa Jeremiego. ------- Wiem że nie jesteście liderkami tej śmiesznej gromadki. Wiem że przeszłość jest dla was ciężka. Wyzbądźcie się jej. Podzielcie się nią. W przeciwnym razie wasza dyskrecja was pochłonie i stracicie dawny blask. --------- Wchodząc do domu wszyscy podeszli do niej i ją przytulili. Bardzo się o nią martwili. Cymcia uśmiechnęła się. -Octavia? Musimy porozmawiać- powiedziała pewnie Cymofan. '''Postacie' *Octavia *Koral *Cymofan *Fioletowa Perła *Wolf *Jeremy(debiut) Ciekawostki''' ''' *Jeremy kochał Beryl jak i Anataz. Nie potrafił się na żadną z nich zdecydować. Lecz kiedy zobaczył je jako fuzję to już miał. -tylko wobec nich jest właśnie taki. Wobec reszty nie potrafi być nawet trochę miły Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05